


Murata's Identity

by lisanna44



Series: Big Big Revelation [7]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I love Shinou x Murata, Implied Relationships, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Revelations, Tags Are Hard, This is my old work, Wet Clothing, hope you guys like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: An alternate meeting of Murata and Yuuri's pack of friends which involved Gunter passed out, Yuuri tried not to follow, Wolfram panicking, and wet-wet clothes but when does Yuuri's teleportation doesn't include water?





	Murata's Identity

When Yuuri was once again transferred into the other world, he looked to his shirt and prayed to God that he was not naked this time. Another look to his surrounding, he was surprised that he was located in the castle's inner fountain. Fortunately, his friends were already coming with a bunch of towels and new shirts. What he didn't expect was another voice beside him complaining,"Seriously, Shibuya, I shouldn't have thought you were drowning". Yuuri looked to his left and there he was, his best friend, Murata Ken, or Mura Ken. Like him, he wasn't naked but his contact lenses gone yet his hair still bleached. When he was about to ask how he got transferred to, he was engulfed in Gunter's embrace and fallen back into the water, gurgling his question instead. Wolfram was busy to make Gunter let go of his fiance, while Conrad was the first to let out his blade and pointed it to Murata. 

"Who are you and why are you with heika?" He growled. 

Yuuri immediately found his way out of Gunter's clutch and stood between his friend and Conrad, trying to explain that this is his friend when another sound booming halted everything. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

Each eyes searching for the source and found a figure in the hallway striding to them. Murata shook his head fondly as the others recognized the shoulder-length blonde hair, red cape, and blue piercing eyes that looked EXACTLY like Wolfram. 

"S-S-Shinou!?" Yuuri exclaimed. 

The new figure they recognized as Shinou gotten nearer and strode past them to..lend a hand to Murata.

"I can't believe it..after 4000 years..." Shinou mumbled

"Neither do I. I didn't expect to meet you at all, even after I met Shibuya" Murata chuckled while standing up. 

"You should thank ME for making it happened" 

"Yeah yeah, thank you so much oh great Shinou, you have my utmost gratefulness" 

"I see that you haven't lost your sarcasm" 

"And I see that you still haven't lose that childish part of yours"

"I am not! I-"

"Umm...excuse me. But how did you understand? Who are you?" Yuuri looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"Well.. right now I am Murata Ken or Mura Ken" Murata explained "but a long long time ago, I was known as-"

"MY Daikenja" Shinou interrupted with a hug to Murata. 

"Daiken....right daikenja.....WHAT!? THE DAIKENJA!?" 

The whole matter brought Gunter passing out, Yuuri almost faint too, Wolfram trying to keep Yuuri from passing out, Gwendal searching for a headache medicine, Conrad blinking owlishly at the pair, and said pair smiling mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old work and i am proud to say I write this!! The anime is just so great, I love the plot, and too bad they don't remake it. The seiyuus were also match the character completely and really this anime doesn't have much flaw except we still don't know whether Yuuri and Wolfram is together or not.  
Anyways, thank you for reading!! Sorry if it's too short, I will publish a longer one after rereading it. Please support me on kofi : https://ko-fi.com/lisanna44  
Thanks a lot and have a great day!!


End file.
